No wings to fly
by CozyKitsune
Summary: Nathanael had been taught like all other Angels that Demons were bad, that they shouldn't be trusted. He had believed this without a second thought until he met her.


Nathanael was an Angel. His mother was an Angel. His Father was probably an Angel he had never met him and he didn't want to ask his mum because she seemed to be grouchy about that subject.

Nathanael had been taught like all other Angels that Demons were bad, that they shouldn't be trusted. He had believed this without a second thought until he had met her.

* * *

Nathanael was falling. He gasped and tried to move his wings but the space was too small. Darkness swirled around him. He shut his eyes bracing himself for the hard ground.

Nathanael fell and landed on his wing awkwardly. He felt pain shoot up his back, he winced. Small stones and bits of debris came falling down around him. He covered his eyes as the fell. He felt sharp jabs as some of them cut his skin.

He finally stood up and looked around. He was in a dark tunnel at least he thought it was a tunnel, only little rays of light were lighting up the place. He decided he needed to find a way out.

He looked up at the hole he had fallen through it was too tight to fly back up, even if it had been big enough to fly through it wasn't like he would have been able to.

He felt his left-wing hang limply, he tried to stretch it out but a strong wave of pain radiated through it, he winced again and let out a gasp of pain.

"Looks like I'm walking…I hope there's a door somewhere" Nathanael mutter out loud.

From the shadows a demon-girl watched Nathanael. _'Lila's going to kill me'_

She crept back down the smaller passage she had come up, it was lit dimly by lanterns. The light reflected off her white horns. She quickly ran up a set of narrowed spiral stairs and was suddenly back in the main manor, weak daylight spilt through the wide windows.

' _Need to find Lila'_ Hanako thought as she ran down the hall and suddenly she was at the door of the manor library she pushed it open and peeked into the room. Sure enough, Lila was in the library curled up in a chair near a crackling fire and reading a book.

Hanako quietly walked up beside her. Lila continued reading not noticing Hanako beside her.

"Lila," Hanako said.

"Ahh!" Lila cried, nearly falling out of her chair.

Hanako stared at her friend in shock.

Lila glared at her friend "Don't Do That!"

"Do what?" Hanako asked.

"Sneak up on me!" Lila growled.

"I didn't…we don't have time to talk about this!" Hanako cried.

"Why what did you do now" Lila narrowed her eyes as she stared at Hanako.

"It wasn't me…well okay, it's kind of my fault" Hanako sighed.

"Just tell me it can't be as worse as the time you accidentally gave all the staff food poisoning"

Hanako looked away sheepishly and took a safe step back away from Lila "you know that hole I made in the roof of the underground passage when I was practising magic"

Lila nodded "Yes, the one I told you to fix two days ago"

"Well I forgot to fix it and I was just going to fix it now but there's an Angel down there" Hanako gave an anxious laugh.

She stopped when she was met with Lila's fiery glare "What did you say" she hissed.

"There's an angel boy in the secret passage…he probably fell through the hole"

"I have to do everything myself!" Lila said standing up.

"What are you going to do?" Hanako asked.

"Get him out of here," Lila said, she put her book in Hanako's hands. "Stay here and don't lose my page" she instructed.

"Where did the bookmark I got you go?" Hanako asked.

"I lost it!" Lila shouted over her shoulder as she ran out of the room.

Hanako sighed _'that bookmark had a cute fox on it too'_ she opened the book and then the book slipped out of her hands, it landed on the ground with a thud. Her eyes widened in fear _'Shit! I lost the page!'_ she could already hear what Lila was going to say or well scream _"Can you do anything right?!"_

* * *

Lila rushed down the hall, her long brown hair billowing behind her. She quickly turned around a corner almost crashing into an antique vase. She gave a sigh of relief when she stopped herself in time _'Mother would kill me if broke it'_

She ran on down the hall and came to the door or well Wall to the secret underground passage, except with Hanako knowing about it there was no way it could stay secret for long.

Lila sighed _'Hana even left the entrance wide open'_ she entered and walked down the spiral stairs _'now where's this angel boy'_

' _I'm trapped…I'm going to die down here!"_ Nathanael thought in a panic.

Then a voice called out "Who are you?"

Nathanael gasped and spun around. He was met with glaring green eyes. A girl stood before him his eyes widened in shock as he took in her red horns, she was a demon.

He took a step back "You're a demon"

"Glad to see you're not blind" the girl snapped. "Now do you want out of here or not?"

"I don't need a demons help" Nathanael glared.

He saw hurt flash in her eyes and almost felt guilty but then he reminded himself that it was probably an act. Demons were all the same right?

"Fine! I'll leave you down here if you're going to be like that" She turned around to go.

Nathanael really didn't want to be left down here. He sighed _'looks like I'm going to have to ask for help…from a demon'_

"Wait!" he shouted, the girl stopped but didn't turn around.

"I would really appreciate your help," he said quietly.

The brunette girl turned around she still glared at him "come with me" she instructed.

Nathanael followed behind she walked into the shadows and Nathanael noticed the passageway _'how did I not notice that before?'_

Soon enough they were walking back up the stairs and into the light. The demon girl turned back around to look at the Nathanael and her eyes widened in shock at the state of him.

"Look at you! You're all cut and bruised!" She exclaimed.

"I'll be fine," Nathanael said stubbornly, he went to move his wings and let out a cry of pain.

"Have you sprained your wing too?" the demon girl asked.

Nathanael looked back at his limp wing and nodded sadly.

"Let me help you" she whispered.

Nathanael looked up and saw her determined gaze. He may be stubborn but he had a feeling this girl could be even more stubborn. He knew there was no point saying no.

He nodded before quietly saying "Okay"

"Great just wait there I'll be right back"

Nathanael watched the demon girl run off. He trusted that she would come back.

* * *

The girl had come back with a first aid kit and had led him to a library. When they had entered she had said something about Hanako not being here and then complained about Hanako not being able to do one simple task when she had found a book lying on the floor.

Nathanael had no idea who this Hanako was and he decided not to ask as the brunette girl seemed pretty annoyed with her already.

"How did you become such a klutz, Tomato?"

Nathanael was currently sitting on the ground of the library as the brunette sat behind him fixing up his wing.

"My names not tomato" he grumbled

"Well what am I meant to call ya'?" the girl smirked

"Nathanael, my names Nathanael"

"Such a pretty name…suits you" the girl teased.

Nathanael blushed. "What's your name?"

"Lila" she replied.

' _Lila, huh…it's a nice name…I like the sound of it…not that I would say this to her, she would have a field day'_

Nathanael looked over his shoulder as the demon girl, Lila worked on bandaging up his sprained wing.

Nathanael sighed. How had he been so wrong he had believed what others had said without a second doubt Lila was a demon but she wasn't cruel, Heartless and she wasn't just looking out for herself.

"Lila, I'm sorry"

Lila glanced at Nathanael "what for?"

Nathanael looked at the ground "for believing their lies…for believing all demons are born bad"

Lila chuckled "they didn't lie to you…some demons are bad, some demons are good it's the same as Angels some are good, some are bad…the world isn't black and white"

Nathanael felt a soft smile appear at her words.

"There we go…that should do until a proper doctor looks at you," Lila said as she finished patching up Nathanael's wing.

"Thank you…I can tell your one of the good ones" Nathanael said as he stood up.

"What makes you so sure, Tomato?" Lila smiled.

Nathanael rolled his eyes at the nickname but a smile appeared on his face.

"I don't know it's just a hunch" Nathanael shrugged.

Lila laughed and stood up "Well I'd hate for you to be wrong so I'll be a good girl from now on" Lila winked at the Angel.

Nathanael blushed and looked away from the demon.

"Now come on I'll lead you to the door out" Lila smiled as she walked past Nathanael.

* * *

They had reached the front door. Lila opened it and looked at Nathanael.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it home…you can't fly with that wing" she said softly.

Nathanael looked at Lila and saw the genuine concern in her eyes.

"I'll be fine don't worry," Nathanael said.

"Well…okay"

Lila sighed "I better go look for Hanako, she's probably broke something else by now…bye," she said.

Nathanael gave a small smile and walked on down the path.

Nathanael felt sad he wanted to call after her and ask her if he could see her again he didn't know why but he really wanted to see her again. He was too shy though so he continued to walk home.

Then he heard his name being shouted he turned to see Lila running up to him. Her cheeks were tinted light pink either from a blush or the light jog. Nathanael felt the latter was more likely.

Lila reached him and gave a shy smile "we'll meet again, Right?"

Nathanael felt a wide smile appear on his face "Yes, I'm sure we'll meet again"


End file.
